


prone to injury

by capt_ann



Series: College Disaster Case Eames [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, H/C but its like babie, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Party time baby, Theres also brief Yusuf, and mention of Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_ann/pseuds/capt_ann
Summary: also known as the one where Arthur thinks of the word stupid too many times.Eames gets hurt at a frat party. Again.Hurt/Comfort for the Inception Bingo 2020
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: College Disaster Case Eames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864336
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	prone to injury

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to post a bingo fic.
> 
> :D  
> Hope you all like it!!

_Goddammit_. Not again. 

You know, there was a fine line, a _fine fucking line_ , between being careless and being stupid.

He wished he could say he gave a resigned sigh and went over calmly, but frankly speaking, Arthur was tired of Eames sustaining the worst injuries from the absolute stupidest things ever.

This was a man who once fell off a first-floor balcony over a dare and fractured three bones, who once got knocked out when he was running through the bleachers and a rugby ball caught him on the side of the head. The time last week when he sneezed and banged his nose against the top of the refrigerator and got a nosebleed. Tripping over a _squirrel_ because of a bet and landing face first- Arthur didn’t want to talk about that day. Bottom line, Eames fell. A lot.

So when Robert came around the couch Arthur was on to yell over the loud "party" music about what had happened, he almost wished he’d been the one to push Eames off the table instead. (At least _he_ would have made sure that there wasn’t a chair on Eames’s way down.)

“Yeah, that’s gonna make a sick scar.” Yusuf was nodding, sitting beside Eames on the floor, when Arthur walked in. His eyes land on Arthur’s glare and he starts to back off. “Oh shit. Gotta go, bro, I’m gonna grab another glass of juice, good luck.”

Eames was about to start protesting before he turned around to see Arthur, who had his arms crossed over his chest. “Ah, Arthur. I knew you’d show up sometime soon.” He grinned, cheek and bottom lip smeared with blood. 

Arthur offered him a silent judgemental look, conveying everything he needed to say, before he left for the nearest washroom in this stupidly huge fraternity house. He knew Eames would follow him through the people gathered around him.

“You don't always have to keep worrying about me, you know?” Eames says, once he's sitting on the corner of the bathtub. The thumping music muffles into background noise as Arthur closes the door. 

“You love being worried for,” Arthur points out, wadding tissues together to hold under the water. He goes over to Eames and starts to clean the blood away, firmly keeping his eyes on where he’s dabbing against Eames’s cheek and lip. He hated looking at the sight of blood, it just made things more complicated than they needed to be. Blood meant needing to be cleaned up, or possible infections to him. But if he was being honest with himself, he could stare at Eames's mouth all day, bloodied or not. “I’d argue that you keep doing such stupid things just for my attention.”

Eames grins, his eyes fleeting to Arthur’s lips for a second before giving his face a once-over and settling back on brown eyes. “And how silly would that be.”

Arthur huffs before turning to search for the medicine cabinet. “I can’t always patch you up, you know,” He warns, returning with some antiseptic and applying it to Eames’s cheek. His lip isn't bleeding anymore, so he could let that heal on its own.

“Well, you’ve yet to fail coming to my aid, pet.” Eames points out, shifting on the tub to get more comfortable.

Arthur looks back at him sharply, straightening up as his arm falls to his side. “I mean that, Eames. You need to start being more careful. You can’t keep falling around everywhere. What if the chair hit you on your neck instead? You’re already lucky that all you got was this graze.” 

Eames softens at that. “Alright. You’re right. I’ll try being more careful, yeah?” Arthur sighs and goes back to dressing Eames’s cut, frowning at how long it actually was when Eames catches him by the elbow to make Arthur look at him. “Hey … I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to this time. It was an accident, I promise I’ll try better in the future.”

Truthfully speaking, Arthur's more worried than upset at Eames. And seeing him hurt so often … well, it doesn't sit right with him. But no matter how many times Eames gets hurt, no matter how many times Arthur’s heart jumps out at hearing what's happened, and no matter how angry Arthur gets, he would always be there for him. And Eames knows it, too, which is why he was never too bothered when he did stupid things. He knows Arthur will always be right there to fix him up. In any case, he’d have to start bothering now. 

“Okay. Good.” Arthur gives in, finishing applying the antiseptic. It didn’t look deep enough to cause an infection or warrant a hospital visit, and that was what made him feel better. “All done. Does it hurt a lot?”

Eames hums. “Does still hurt quite a bit, actually. Try kissing it better, would you?”

Arthur lets out an exasperated sigh before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend's lips a bit rougher than he should have. “Better?”

Eames’s lips are far redder and _oh fuck it’s bleeding again,_ but he’s still got that dumb grin on his face. “Much. Thank you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big big big thanks to [ Soup. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup)  
> Not just for organising this event, but also for being the whole reason I stopped sulking and actually wrote this since I held myself back for no reason.  
> \+ for prompting me to go ahead and write the Hurt/Comfort fic and making this idea stem.  
> I've actually got lots to say, but th a n k you.
> 
> And a huge thanks to [ Nor ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetronaut) for beta-ing this!!  
> Head make empty Nor make full  
> I've never used a beta or proofreading before, and Nor was absolutely amazing with it. Especially with the last bit where they witnessed me struggling to write the simplest words through the iPad.  
> Thank you so much I shall be forever indebted to you ❤


End file.
